The Night
The Night is the first book in the Original Arc of Eternal Night. It is followed by the next in the Arc, simply known as Original Arc. The Night was begun on the 20th September, 2014 and ended the 28th January, 2015, with the 100th part. The whole series was originally intended to be named The Night, but that was changed in the next book. A remake of The Night is currently being made. Plot The night begins with Dark in the form of a bat flying and landing on a tree. He then shifts to human form and watched Ronja, Anna and Jenny in the forest, as they are going camping. He attacks and converts Ronja, who then kills Jenny. She's taken to the Red World, where the Grand Vampire greets her and convinces her to join the Red Vampires in fighting their sworn enemy the Green Vampires. Ronja is sent on her first mission to kill James, a green vampire on a mission to kill her. They engage in battle as she is almost defeated, but an unknown voice teleports her to a white space and offers her the White Sword, which she uses to defeat James. Afterwards, Ronja goes to speak to Anna, who saw her kill Jenny, but after explaining the situation Anna trusts her again. Dark and Ronja become friends, and he asks her to be his date at the upcoming prom, which she agrees to. However at the prom he doesn't arrive, so instead Ronja dances with Mike and falls in love with him, which leads to an argument when Dark arrived. Ronja is kidnapped by Juliette, the lover of James and she explains that she was supposed to convince Ronja to join the Green vampires, but instead she intends to kill her. However Dark rescues her, but from her injuries she falls into a six-month coma. When Ronja wakes up, Anna tells her that Dark has gone missing. The Grand Vampire is convinced that he has gone to the Green Vampires' side. The Great Vampire, leader of the Green Vampires take Ronja's memories and take her to their homeworld. Dark convinces her that she's one of them, and that she lost her memories during a battle. However Juliette comes and tries to kill Ronja, but Dark takes White form and stop Juliette in time for the Great Vampire to arrive and stop them. She explains that Dark is part of a prophecy of six Heverics supposed to stop a great evil unknown at the time, and that Ronja too was one of the chosen few who could control white magic, which was where the White Sword came from. Ronja lives with the Green Vampires for a year and is taught by Aron to control her magic. However glimpses of her memories return and she meets Anna and Mike during a battle on Earth. Against Dark's advise, she goes to Earth to speak to them as they explain her real memories. Ronja's curse is broken, and she's torn between the Red vampires. Dark arrives and explains that they had to take her memories because she'd never listen to their side of the story if they hadn't. She decides that she doesn't want to join either side, but before she can tell the Green Vampires that she's leaving them, the Red Vampires attack and kill Anna. In anger, Ronja enters her White form and kills lots of the vampires, but the Grand Vampire defeats her and brings her back to the Red World's prison. Dark and Mike survive the attack and plan to rescue Ronja. Characters (in order of appearance) * Dark Garrety * Ronja Melday * Anna Wilson * Jenny Rose * The Grand Vampire * James * Juliette * The Great Vampire * Mike Joland * Aron Recede * Alison Garrety (young) * Orion * Terence Jakeson * Matthew Torront Category:Books